Moments In Time: The Salem Witch Hunt
by EinarrWolfSlayer
Summary: Assassins Creed Au done by my friend and I. These are our original characters Einarr mine and Alessio obviously my friends . Let me clarify that Einarr cannot die and Alessio has been reincarnated, hopefully the story will make a little more sense now.


**Moments In Time**

_**March 1692: Salem, Massachusetts **_

Einarr walked down the street of the quaint little colonial village known as Salem village. People were bustling about, doing their chores for the day. Einarr let his mind wander to days long past, many things had changed since then, and it had been a while since he found him. Alessio...it's been a couple decades, wonder what name he had been given this time. When Einarr came out of his own head he noticed the stares of the other villagers, his assassin clothes always brought attention. Lately, however, it seemed like he was getting more attention than usual. Maybe he was just being paranoid again, either way he pulled the hood lower over his eyes.

Alessio, now named Alec, heaved another bucket of water onto his shoulder. God he hated this job. But he wouldn't complain- it was important to get it done. He had a tip on the priest a few villages away, and this was just a stop on his route. But he needed the money- otherwise he'd never get there. He wasn't watching where he was going, merely worming his way around people if they didn't already move and continuing on. Alec's shoulder bumped someone, making him stop so as not to spill the water. He looked around for who he'd knocked down, shaking russet hair out of his eyes. He really /should/ cut it... "Ah, uh, /perdon, amigo/, I did not see you there." He said sheepishly.

Einarr had been watching the ground, and before he knew it he was actually on the ground. About to give off an annoyed remark he looked up, and immediately froze. Einarr felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and his voice had been stolen. He should have guessed he'd meet Alessio like this, like the first time they met, bumping into each other on the street. No matter how many times Einarr found him again, he always felt a sense of overwhelmingness and happiness. Realizing he was starring, Einarr cleared his throat and stood up, dusting himself off. "Do not worry; it's no trouble at all."

Alec laughed, embarrassed, and smiled at the stranger. "Hey, uh, this is going to sound really weird, but have we met before? You look kind of, agh- what's the English word? /Comunidad/. Familiar." Alec nodded, satisfied with how he'd translated. He looked around, realizing that a lot of people were staring. He glared at them. "/Vamonos/, we need to get off the streets. Which way are you going?" He asked, getting edgier as the moments passed. People around these parts were really suspicious, ever since those two little girls... Personally, Alec would like to give them both a good knock in the head for lying. Magic might exist, but the poor lady they'd accused of being a witch certainly didn't know how to do any.

Einarr gave a sort of sad, knowing smile. He wanted nothing more than to tell Alessio everything, but he knew he shouldn't. The last time he had tried that...well, let's just say it hadn't ended too well and leave it at that. "You tell me venn, do we know each other?" Einarr looked at the people around them, Alessio was right, "I was heading this way" he pointed in the direction he had been walking, "but I had no real destination. If you don't mind I would like to walk with you. Ah sorry, I've forgotten my manners again, my name is Einarr." He watched Alessio closely as he said his name, looking for any sort of reaction.

"Einarr..." It rolled off his tongue with a Spanish 'r', and he felt like he'd been saying it all his life. Hmn. Strange. Oh well. "My name is Alec." He said with a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He jerked his head in the direction. "We should keep walking." He started to lead Einarr through the town. "Recently there have been some, ah... Incidents around here. It's made everyone really suspicious of newcomers. I apologize for them." Alec said over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the road this time.

Einarr tried not to be too disappointed. Alessio had never remembered before, so why would it be any different now. "Alec...it is a fine name, and really the pleasure is all mine." Einarr followed Alessio through the town, not caring where they were going, as long as they were going together. "So I've heard, but I'm not bothered. I am used to being looked at strangely. If only they knew that we were on their side. But such is the life of an assassin, right my venn?"

Happily surprised, Alec's eyes brightened and he nodded over his shoulder. It did not occur to him that Einarr could be a Templar. Because Einarr wasn't like that. Einarr had always been his- wait what? Those thoughts didn't make any sense. At all. Alec chalked it up to the weird dreams he'd been having for a few months and the resulting lack of sleep. He was going nuts, that was all. The thought made him chuckle. Going nuts wasn't so bad, because /he/ was crazy, too, apparently. The man who always appeared in his dreams, that was. The man whose face and name he always forgot when he woke up. "The inn is just over here." Alec gestured to the building. "I just have to go get this water to the vendor over there, and I'll be right back." He promised, trying to hurry to the shop he had indicated. He didn't want to leave Einarr's side, now that he knew he was no longer the only assassin here.

Einarr nodded to his sort-of-but-not-really new friend as he leaned up against the wall of the inn to wait. Einarr hadn't missed the brief confusion in Alessio's eyes, but he decided not to comment on it. It was probably nothing anyways. Once Alessio's back was turned, Einarr allowed himself to truly smile and look at the other fondly. Not once throughout all these years had he stopped loving Alessio and he was sure he never would. Yes at times it was difficult, going through the process of meeting each other for the first time, at least in Alessio's point of view. It has taught Einarr patience, and has allowed Einarr to cherish their moments even more. Not everyone has the opportunity to meet their true love, fall in love all over again and share that first kiss over and over again, through the ages.

Alec shook hands with the vendor after receiving his money, waving a bit as he left. There were some people who still had enough sense in their heads to at least accept help with a smile. They were far and few between, but at least they existed. He returned to Einarr's side, putting his hands into the pockets of his breeches. "I'm going to guess you don't have a place to stay tonight, do you amigo?" He asked, though not as though he was extending charity or pity. He'd learned that most people these days took offense to that sort of thing. Alec was careful to smile at no one but Einarr. Not only because he felt Einarr, in some part, was the only one deserving of it (for some odd reason or another), but because he was scared of other people's suspicion. Anything could get you arrested. Anything. Alec was on his toes.

Einarr laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You have guessed correctly. I uh...well let's just say I always have much on my mind and sometimes I forget simple things. Like needing a place to stay for the night." Of course what he really meant by that was that he could be completely insane at any given time and more often than not he'd just end up living out in the wild until he felt like a sane person again. "If would could be so kind as to help me get a room at least for the night I would be very grateful." Being insane also meant you didn't make much money either, for the time being Einarr was broke.

"I'm afraid I don't have money for another room." Alec admitted, embarrassed. "You don't mind sharing a bed, do you?" He asked, hoping the answer was no, Einarr didn't mind at all. He led the way to the inn, but slowly. The sun was out, for once, and he was in good company. There was no reason not to want to stay out. Except for the crazy ass people, anyway. He still wished he were at home, though it seemed that because of Einarr it was a bit better.

Einarr shook his head, "I don't mind at all", immediately his mind wandered to less than clean thoughts. No! He berated himself in his head; he couldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts, much less act on them. At least not right now he couldn't. Einarr followed closely next to Alessio, "I appreciate your hospitality venn. These days it's hard to come by."

Alec nodded his head in affirmation. Yeah. Yeah, it was pretty hard to come by. As was every kindness. It wasn't just Salem- it was everywhere. Everyone was so suspicious of each other. Everyone was so wary. Alec couldn't wait for the day when that would stop. When everyone could just... be. "It isn't any problem, amigo." He said with a smile. He opened the door to the inn, holding it for Einarr.

Einarr nodded his head in thanks as he stepped into the inn. Once inside he pushed his wolf skin hood down, running a hand through the red locks before letting them fall back into place. He looked around as he waited for Alessio to lead the way. Of course the inn wasn't much, but it was enough to get a good night's sleep. Well that is if he could get some sleep for once.

Alec led the way up the stairs, one hand on the railing, boots loudly clunking up the stairs. Usually he walked absolutely silently, but it was best not to do that in this village. People made talk, after all. He looked back when he reached the landing, making sure Einarr was following him just in case. The hallway ahead was empty, so he didn't worry about anyone coming down the stairs and pushing his friend out of the way.

Einarr followed the other up the stairs, being a little less noisy than Alessio. He kept his eyes on Alessio's back, he always found it fascinating how even through time a person could have the same body movements and little quirks. "So what has brought you to Salem Ales-ah Alec?" That was too close; Einarr couldn't afford to slip up this early in the game.

"Hn?" Alec tilted his head at Einarr's slip-up, having not noticed it until Einarr corrected himself. Whatever he'd been about to say, Alec shrugged it off. "I really should be in a few towns over- the leader there is a templar, I believe." He informed. "I have to check it out and make sure, but they didn't have any room anywhere there. So, ah, I'm here instead." Alec grinned. "You?" He asked, continuing to lead Einarr down the hallway and to his room, opening it and gesturing for Einarr to go ahead of him.

Einarr continued down the hallway with Alessio, "I really don't have a reason for being here." He entered the room when Alessio held the door open for him. "I'm not tied down to a specific den. I wander around mostly, searching for someone." Einarr walked quietly over to the small window in the room, looking at the people in the streets bellow.

Alec entered after him, listening intently. He shut the door behind them, putting some of his gear down on a stool in the corner. "Sounds like you've been looking for a long time." He remarked. A deep sadness and simultaneous relief washed over him, but he couldn't explain why. Damn dreams. It had to be. There wasn't any other explanation. Alec watched Einarr from behind, puzzling over his emotions. Looking at Einarr, /really/ looking at him, made a warmth spread through his chest. And just thinking his name brought along the same warmth laced through the name. But he didn't know why. He'd have to watch Einarr more closely, try to figure it out.

Einarr let out a quick chuckle, "You have no idea" and it was true, the other really had no idea. "Every time I manage to catch up to him the time passes too quickly and he's gone again." He turned to look at Alessio a smile on his lips, but sadness in his eyes. Einarr kicked off his boots, placing them under the window along with some of his heavier gear also.

"I'm sorry." Alec said honestly. "I hope you two find each other again soon." He wondered if he'd ever searched for someone with such tenacity. Maybe once or twice, chasing his brother around. But that was over now- his brother had died a long time ago. Thinking of that made him more than a little depressed, so he stopped doing that. "Ah- have you eaten anything on your journey?" He wondered out loud. He would be more than happy to treat Einarr to some form of dinner or lunch- whatever time of day it was.

Einarr's smile widened a little, "I have no doubt we will find each other again, in fact we may have already." Einarr's smile faded though when he noted the sadness deep in the other's eyes. Einarr had seen that look before unfortunately and it wounded him to see it again. He sent his silent respects to wherever Issac's soul was now resting. Einarr was broken out of his thoughts when Alessio spoke up again, "I haven't eaten actually." He hadn't noticed how hungry he actually was until food was mentioned.

Alec, heartened by Einarr's news of potential success, smiled. "The inn has some pretty good food, were I to be honest." He ruffled his own hair, trying to calculate how much money he still head. "If you want, I've got enough to get us both a meal for the night." He offered. Alec was still cautious of the other places in town- didn't trust them at all. And for some reason his offering had sounded like a date, and he was kind of nervous that Einarr would reject it.

Einarr smiled again, "You are too good to me." He bent down, pulling his worn leather boots back on before crossing the room to stand next to the other assassin. "How could I possibly turn down an offer of a good meal and even better company?" Einarr walked to the door, opening it and gesturing for Alessio to take the lead once more, "after you my venn."

Alec's whole face brightened up, and he took the lead gladly. "It is nothing, amigo." He said, embarrassedly. He walked slowly, pleased as hell. Einarr's smile had sent that same warmth through him, chasing away the dark sadness that had pervaded the edges of Alec's consciousness. He led the way back down the stairs, clunking again by choice.

It made Einarr's chest swell to know that he could still manage to make Alessio look so pleased. He followed the other back down the stairs, chuckling quietly at Alessio's clunking. Once in the tavern part of the inn, Einarr made his way over to a table secluded in the corner, there they would be able to talk freely without worry of having any eaves droppers.

Alec went to the host, ordering two tankards of ale and two house meals, whatever they may be that night. He didn't have to wait very long, thank God. He took the meals, everything gathered precariously in his arms. He walked slowly and with the balance only an Assassin could possess. He set down Einarr's meal and ale in front of him before sitting down himself. "Your food, /senor/." He said mock-graciously.

Einarr smirked up at Alessio as he set the food on the table, "What a lovely bar maid I've been graced with tonight! And so polite too!" He said in a teasing manner. Immediately the smell of the food hit Einarr's nostrils and his stomach growled at him. He didn't need to be told twice, Einarr dug in to the food. Alessio had been right; the food was good for being a cheap inn.

Alec laughed, taking no offense, and chowed down as well. He ate quickly, irrational fear still existing. When he and his brother were still small, their father taught them to be quick. It was preparation for a life on the road- a life of an Assassin. If you didn't eat fast, it was taken away. Alec had learned well. He could not say the same for his brother. They'd made it somehow, but now he always ate quickly, not really noticing anymore. And, admittedly, it had come in handy a few times.

Einarr ate like he hadn't eaten all day...wait, he hadn't. That could have potentially have been bad if he had run into trouble. He wouldn't have lasted very long in a fight without anything giving him some energy. Once he had cleaned the plate he started out on the ale, though he took his time with this one. Einarr wanted to start a conversation but he didn't know what to say, which was stupid because he had done this many times before.

Alec was finished long before Einarr, and he found himself just staring at the other. He couldn't help but smile, and once he realized he was doing it, he cleared his throat and straightened himself. Looking doe-eyed at someone you just met was not good- it was creepy. And creepy was bad. Very, very bad. Especially if they weren't homosexual. Like he was. Alec could have face-palmed himself. He finished off his last drop of ale and tried not to stare. "So where are you from?" He asked, needing to say something. Anything. He just wanted to listen to Einarr talk all the time.

Einarr didn't notice the looks he was receiving from Alessio, too focused on satisfying his hunger. Einarr took a swig of the ale before placing it back on the table to answer Alessio. "I come from Norway originally. I have been to many places though, never staying very long. The one place I did stay and call home for a while was Italy." He looked at Alessio with a smile dancing on his lips, "Beautiful city, beautiful people."

Alec grinned. "I've heard about it. Never been there." He admitted. "I'd like to go to Venice, if I could." He said wistfully. "It sounds beautiful." His words were laced through with nostalgia, and though he couldn't actually recall any real memories about the place to cause it, but he imagined crystal waters and architecture as beautiful as a deity's face, churches whose spires reached to scrape heaven's floors and roofs close and safe. His whole body ached for it, but he had no way of getting there. It would have to wait.

Einarr had to laugh at the irony of the conversation, and the fact that Alessio had no idea. "I have a feeling that you would be right at home in Venice." Einarr took another big swig of his ale, "Another beautiful place to visit is Egypt. The people and culture there are fascinating. There are only two problems with it: the heat, and the sand. It gets /everywhere/!"

Alec's eyes widened a little bit. "You've been all over the place!" He exclaimed, enthralled in Einarr's tale. "Please, tell me more about your travels, amigo." He asked, begging with his eyes for Einarr to continue. He loved hearing about far-off places, places he'd never been sent or been able to afford to go to.

Einarr leaned in closer, bracing his arms on the table, and smiled. "Well being from Norway, I've visited the neighboring countries like Sweden and Finland. I've also traveled on the outskirts of Russia." He finished off the rest of his ale. "Unless you can handle extreme cold, don't ever go to Russia!" Einarr stopped to think for a moment, "Let's see where else have I been...Ah yes! Germany, Germany has the best beer, hands down."

Alec laughed, booming and loud despite himself. Not that it mattered- everyone else was being noisy, too. He listened avidly, eyes wide. "Then I will put that on my list!" He declared. "You are the best company I have ever had, I think." Alec wasn't trying to flatter him- it was the truth. He could never remember having so much fun with someone who wasn't related to him. It was amazing.

Einarr laughed with Alessio, it was still infectious just like it had always been. "Glad I can be of some use to you, even if it is just keeping you in good company." Einarr had forgotten how nice it felt to laugh and talk with Alessio, and it made him miss him all the more, even though they were sitting right across from each other.

Alec had the really awkward and really weird urge to lean over the table and kiss the man across from him. He blushed and looked away. Who did that sort of thing? It was nigh unacceptable! He rubbed a hand over his face. "What would you like to do now, amigo?" He asked, trying to keep Einarr from noticing this. It was way too embarrassing and it didn't make any sense. Hopefully he could stop feeling this way because of the dreams. He knew they meant something, but now was not the time to try and figure it out. He might as well show Einarr around in the meantime, or try and fill him in on whatever he wanted to know.

Einarr studied the man in front of him for a moment, was that a redness tinting his cheeks? It was probably from the alcohol; Einarr couldn't see why the other would be blushing else wise. He leaned back in the chair to think, "Well it's a nice evening so why not enjoy it. Would you be so kind as to show me around the town? Maybe tell me a little about yourself while you're at it."

Alec got up and nodded, still hiding his blush. "Vamanos." He jerked his head in gesture as to where they would be headed, though he did not do so unkindly. "A little about myself..." Alec thought. He didn't find himself all that interesting, really. "Ah, I grew up in southern Texas- the part that borders Mexico." He shrugged. "Apparently my great great /abuelo/ moved there from I don't know where a long time ago." He made his way to the door as he talked, making sure Einarr was following. "It's always just been my /padre/ and brother, though." He didn't remember his mother. He had no idea if she was even still alive or dead.

Einarr stood after Alessio and listened intently. He always made sure to remember something about each of Alessio's reincarnations. Einarr followed Alessio closely, wanting to be as close as he could get, "You have a brother?" Of course Einarr already knew this, but he couldn't help his curiosity, he wanted to know what had happened to the younger brother.

"Ah, si. Had." Alec's hand went to his neck, fingering a small fish bone. "His name was Julius. I suppose my parents wanted English names- the better to fit in." Alec half-shrugged. "It didn't really work. Julius had a hard time. He was smaller than me, really small." Alec's lips twitched in an almost-smile. "I used to carry him around on my shoulders, just so he could see over people's heads in crowds and stuff." His smile turned to a frown. "He, ah, he caught a disease. I don't remember what it was now. /Pneumonia/. (Exactly what it sounds like) I don't know the English word." Alec dropped his hand to his side. "He succumbed to it. He was... I don't know. Ten? Eleven? Young, anyway." Alec would forever blame their father. Julius didn't get enough to eat, always stayed outside too long. It was his father's fault, and that was all Alec needed to know to stay away from him.

Einarr instantly regretted his decision to ask about Issac. He shut his eyes, grimaced and whispered, "so young...too young." Einarr looked back over at Alessio and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry venn." Einarr remembered seeing people stricken with Pneumonia before and it was not a pretty sight. Of course with the apple fused into his chest, he himself did not have to worry about illnesses. "I am sure he is happy and in a better place now."

Alec smiled, though it was laced with pain. He still couldn't get over his brother's death, though it had been years ago. He was convinced that that wound would heal in time. "Gracias." Alec nodded. "But you are right. He was too good to be in any sort of hellish place." Of this, Alec was also convinced. He decided to go on. "After he died, I started wandering about. Wherever there were jobs to do, /sabes/? (You know)"

Einarr nodded, keeping a hand on Alessio's shoulder as they walked through the dusty streets of Salem. "I know all too well what you speak of. After I lost everything, my family, my home, that is when I began to wander. I haven't had an actual home in a long time." Einarr sighed a little, looking up at the sky. "Maybe it's better that way, everything is lost in the end."

"Not everything." Alec said after a moment. He did not seem to notice Einarr's touch. Or if he did, he didn't mind at all. "There are some things that are /siempre verdad/. (Forever true.)" He began pointing out a few shops and such, listing off their names and whether or not the service was good. He realized it was probably a bad thing that he'd been here as long as he had, if he knew all the shops and such. Oh well. It wasn't like he could go back in time, now could he?

Einarr removed his eyes from the sky in favor of looking at Alessio. The other was right, he could think of at least one thing he hadn't lost yet, and it was the one thing that mattered to him the most. Einarr smiled fondly and listened to the other talk, letting Alessio's voice wash over him. He had missed it, forgotten this sound he loved so much.

Alec turned the corner to see the front of the church, and immediately stuck out his arm. Said arm splayed across Einarr's chest, and he pushed Einarr back and spun, so they were both pressed against the wall of the nearest shop and out of sight. A lynch mob. Shit. Alec had had to deal with three of those things so far, and they weren't easy. "Listen to me very closely." He growled lowly. "I wasn't paying attention- I should have noticed the streets were clearing. But it's too late for that. We've got to get out of here. Those people are out for blood and while they aren't trained, their rage makes them strong." Alec was glancing around the corner as often and for as long as he dared. They were coming closer. "Do you want to split up or follow me?" Each was equally dangerous, really.

Einarr, not expecting to be pushed up against the wall, let out a startled oomph noise. Einarr instantly became serious and went on full alert as he noticed how Alessio's whole demeanor changed. "If they are that dangerous there is no way in helvete (hell) I'm going to leave you by yourself." He wasn't going to let anything happen to Alessio and if he went with him there would be a lees likely chance that the other would get hurt. Einarr was willing to take any hit for Alessio if it meant keeping him safe.

Alec nodded. "Quickly then, follow me." The buildings here were too shabby, not enough to hold Alec's weight in some places. He bolted down the street and made an abrupt turn into an alley, using it and the ones it connected to as means of getting around. He did not dare slow down. Lynch mobs were not a thing to be trifled with. That and they were civilians- he couldn't kill them in good conscience. He just hoped Einarr was keeping up...

Einarr nodded and followed Alessio as quickly as he could. He would have been quicker if he had been better acquainted with the area. Alessio was a strong man and these lynch mobs must have been nothing to mess with if even he wanted to avoid them. Einarr nearly missed the sudden turn into an alley way, skidding to a quick stop then continuing down the path after Alessio.

Alec ducked around a few more corners, pausing to listen. Typically they'd start yelling at this point. Yep- there it was. Oh lord. They weren't out of the woods yet. "/Joder/. (Fuck)" He looked behind him to find Einarr, and then kept going. They had to get back to the inn, and hide. Hopefully it wasn't long from here. Alec had never taken this spontaneous route back, so he had no idea how long it would take.

When he next looked back, Einarr was gone.

Einarr had looked back behind them when the yelling started to see if they were being followed. When he didn't see anyone behind them he looked forward again and suddenly came to a stop. Alessio was nowhere to be found, "Dritt! (Shit!)" Einarr stood there unsure of what to do. He didn't know his way around these back alleys. Einarr had no choice but to go back out into the street in hopes of recognizing one of the buildings to make his way back to the inn. Unfortunately as soon as he ran back into the street he nearly collided with the people they had been trying to avoid."Dobbelt dritt! (Double shit!)"

Alec had stopped to catch his breath. As much as he wanted to go back for Einarr, he couldn't. The mob probably had him already, and it wouldn't do any good for them both to get caught. He'd have to come up with a way to get Einarr out of this mess. They wouldn't do much, probably- attempt to burn him possibly. In that case, he could just throw water on the wood, which would give him enough time to swoop in and throw Einarr over his shoulder or something and get them to some horses. He cautiously approached the open street, looking both ways. He would just follow the yelling.

The mob instantly surrounded him. Einarr made a grab for his weapons and his heart nearly stopped. He had left it all at the inn. Einarr cursed under his breath, this day was going from good to bad to worse all too quickly for his liking. The mob converged on him and though he fought back there were too many of them. He was easily overpowered as they dragged him (kicking and screaming) back to wherever they had come from to begin with. Einarr wasn't sure what they were going to do with him but he was sure it was probably going to hurt.

Alec followed the cheers of victory, and if he listened really closely, he could hear Einarr screaming, too, though not quite as triumphantly. That made him go faster, making hard turns and nearly falling a few times in his panic. He just knew he had to get to Einarr. He had to make the hurt go away. That was his job.

Wait, what?

Never mind. Dreams. Being stupid. Not the time.

Alec ran.

Before he knew it, they were tying him to a post. Well this didn't look very appealing if they were going to do what he thought they were. "Dere shitless feiginger, kjempe meg som en mann! (You shitless cowards, fight me like a man!)" In hind sight, yelling at them probably wasn't the best choice, if the fist in the stomach was anything to go by. Einarr needed to get out of these ropes before they lit the fire, which was looking like it was going to be soon.

Alec was able to grab a bucket on the way and luckily met a horse trough full of water. He got as much water in the bucket as was possible, and continued on. He could hear the priest talking, which was rather annoying all in all. It meant that there was still a group around. He still had a few seconds. He peeked around the corner, taking inventory of the situation. No one was behind Einarr. Good. He'd come from there. They hadn't had much time yet to build a good pyre, but they were getting there. He'd douse the whole thing when they had it built and then untie Einarr from his bonds. It would be easier to cut through the rope. But he didn't have a kni- wait. In his boot. There was one there. Thank god. Okay, so then he'd what? Throw Einarr over his shoulder and make a run for it? ...It was as good a plan as any. Alec began to make his way around, trying to stay out of sight.

Maybe he could break his own wrists and slip his hands out of the rope...or maybe it wouldn't help at all and his hands would still be tied. Fuck. The mob had finally finished building their pyre, oh and look, here came the torch. He tried to wriggle his hands out of the rope but only succeeded in giving himself rope burn. The man carrying the torch was standing in front of him now, a positively vile expression on his face. For Einarr the world around him seemed to slow down as he watched the man's fist uncurl, the torch falling from his grip and clanging on the wood beneath Einarr's feet, setting it aflame.

Alec watched in horror as the torch fell. Not again. He couldn't watch this happen again. NEVER AGAIN. Alec leapt forward, throwing the bucket of water upon that section of wood that had lit. He had no time to waste. He ignored the shouts of others, fury on his face, and instead pulled the knife out of his boot and slit the ropes, taking Einarr around the waist and heaving him like a potato sack. He used the pyre to give him something to launch off of, and then he was running, looking for the trough he'd used. There had been a pretty yellow horse tied there. It looked fast. He just had to /find/ it again. He didn't realize how tight his grip was on Einarr, never wanting to let him go again.

Einarr had just started to feel the heat of the flames through his boots and pants when the fire was put out and he was heaved over someone's shoulders. He let out a startled yelp at being manhandled so suddenly. He couldn't maneuver enough to see who was carrying him, but judging from the assassins outfit and the nice ass he was getting a good look at, it had to be Alessio. Not to mention Alessio was the only other assassin in town.

Alec, finding the steed with much relief, carefully lifted Einarr into the saddle and got on the back. They were being chased, and the people were close. He doubted they would find hurting the horse at all a terrible notion. "I can't guarantee that we are going to get our gear back." He said gruffly, taking the reins of the horse around Einarr's torso and guiding it into a canter. There was this buzzing in his skull and it hurt but didn't and the dreams were flashing before his eyes. Except Einarr's face replaced the man Alec didn't know, Einarr's voice replaced the static Alec couldn't hear.

Einarr shifted into position in the saddle so he wouldn't fall off. Subconsciously he leaned back against Alessio as the horse started to move. "Impeccable timing. As for the gear, if need be we can buy more." Einarr would have to find a blacksmith that would let him use their shop and tools to make his specialized claws, but he didn't mind. As long as they got away safely, that was all that mattered.

Alec let his chin rest on Einarr's shoulder, making out like he was trying to get a better vantage point. It was coming back to him. Everything. Seeing Einarr almost die had triggered it. He shook his head. Alec wasn't his name. Alessio... Yes, that sounded right. He would let Einarr think he was in the dark for a little more, until they were safe. The moment they were outside of the town's limits, Alessio dug his heels into the horse's sides and made it into a gallop. He headed for the town he needed to do a job in, just because it was convenient. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked.

Einarr allowed himself to relax into Alessio's touch, seeing as the other wasn't complaining and didn't seem uncomfortable about it. He was just glad they were getting out of that mess unharmed. "I am fine I assure you. It is not easy to hurt me." Not for long at least. "How far is the next town? Depending, we might have to camp out, the sun is setting fast."

"We'll have to camp- it's too far." Alessio half-shrugged. "Not that I mind spending the night with you, /mi amor/." He purred, kissing Einarr's ear and down his neck to his shoulder, keeping an eye on the landscape ahead of them so he didn't guide the horse into anything stupid. "I've missed you." He murmured, nuzzling the back of Einarr's neck affectionately, his voice choked with emotion.

Einarr's whole body tensed in disbelief. Had he heard right? A shudder wracked through his body and his eyes went wide at the feeling of Alessio's kisses. Einarr couldn't stop the strangled sob that escaped his throat and he realized he had started to cry. He swung one leg over to the other side of the horse so he could turn in the saddle and wrap his arms around Alessio. He buried his face into Alessio's neck and clutched at his robes. "I've missed you too..."

Alessio smiled warmly, holding the reins with one hand and wrapping his arm around Einarr. "Te amo." He murmured roughly, trying not to let himself be blinded by tears. "Te amo." He slowed the horse, confident that they would not be chased, to a walk. "Kiss me?" He asked hopefully.

Einarr smiled and couldn't help but give a giddy laugh. "I love you too. I love you too." He looked up at Alessio with a smile, reaching up to wipe away the fallen tears that streaked down the other's cheeks. "With pleasure elsker." Einarr leaned up, placing a passionate kiss to Alessio's lips, tangling one hand in his hair and wrapping the other arm around his shoulders.

"Mmn." Alessio couldn't help but groan, relaxing into Einarr's touch, though it was anything but gentle. He kissed back, as passionately and full of love as he possibly could. He felt whole again. Right. He squeezed Einarr's waist, not wanting gentle. He wanted to reaffirm that this was real. He wasn't dreaming it. Einarr had really found him, made him remember. He only broke the kiss when he could no longer breathe, and then he was murmuring Spanish nonsense to Einarr.

Einarr pushed himself as close to Alessio as he could, he needed this. He had been searching for so long and now that he had Alessio back again, he didn't ever want to be apart. Unfortunately the need for air overcame them both. Einarr sat there panting and feeling like he was over the moon.

Alessio nuzzled Einarr's cheek, kissing him again quickly, before he straightened in the saddle. Yeah, he was fucking overjoyed, but they did need a place to stay. Preferably a place not seen from the road and easily defensible just in case. They only needed it for one night, though, so it didn't have to be perfect. A quick lean-to would do, in case of rain. Which seemed like a constant, every other day of the week sort of thing.

Einarr smiled as he too straightened himself back into the saddle. The sooner they found a place to stay for the night the sooner they could have the rest of the night to themselves. Hell, Einarr didn't care if all they had to sleep under was a tree; nothing was going to bring his spirits down tonight. Einarr relaxed against Alessio again, letting the other take them where he so desired.

Alessio couldn't stop himself from humming tunelessly in delight at the feel of Einarr's weight against him. It was possibly one of the best things he'd ever felt. He also couldn't keep himself from nuzzling Einarr's shoulders and neck as they rode. Alessio took them off the road and into the forest, weaving and looking back until he could no longer see the road. Then he went a little further before calling the horse to a stop. "Is here alright with you?" He asked.

Einarr hadn't felt this calm in a long while; Alessio's hums were soothing to the ear. Had they been riding any longer, Einarr was sure he could have easily fallen asleep. It was strange how Einarr seemed to be able to get at least a little more sleep if Alessio was around. Einarr looked over his shoulder at Alessio, "Anywhere is alright with me as long as you're with me." He pecked Alessio on the lips and dismounted the horse. Yes he knew it was incredibly cheesy, but it was true. "But yes this spot should be sufficient enough for at least one night of camping."

Alessio nodded, a smile curling his lips. He dismounted as well, going to the horse's head and petting it softly, whispering to it thanks and wishing it good luck in its future endeavors, because to be realistic- this animal was not going to be with them for forever. He unsaddled it and took off the blankets and such, which he surmised they could use to sleep on if Einarr didn't mind the smell of horse, and walked the animal around to cool it. They did need it to get to the next town, after all, and a sweaty horse was a sick one. Alessio picked up good tinder as he went around in a circle. Might as well be doubly useful. He couldn't stop glancing at Einarr and smiling to himself. He was sure his cheeks would hurt in the morning. Not that he really cared.

As Alessio tended to the horse and firewood, Einarr busied himself with making a small shelter for the two of them. Nothing fancy, just something to keep them dry if it so happened to rain. Wandering around and not always having a roof above his head had made Einarr a pro at building these types of things and it was done in no time. Einarr could feel Alessio watching him and it made him smile, every once in a while throwing his own glance in the other's direction.

Alessio tied the horse to a tree, gently taking the bit out of its mouth so it wasn't eating around it and made sure there was a patch of lush grass nearby for it to munch on. He patted the horse on the neck as a final thanks and put the wood he'd gathered near the shelter Einarr had built. He didn't resist the urge to wrap Einarr in another hug, slipping his arms around Einarr's waist and hugging tightly. He buried his face in Einarr's neck and kissed the skin there softly. He could feel tears, but he didn't let them fall. "/Me encontraste, me encontraste, mi querida, me has encontrado. / (You found me, you found me, my dearest, you found me.)" He mumbled gratefully, trembling just slightly for a moment. "Usted es el unico en el mundo entero, en todos los tiempos, para mi. (You are the only one in the whole world, in all of time, for me.)"

Einarr more than willingly returned the tight hug, running his fingers through the others hair. Einarr honestly believed he could just stay like this forever and everything would be perfect, Alessio's scent and touch alone soothed him like nothing else could. "You don't make it easy, but every moment is worth it." Einarr smiled, pulling back enough to place a kiss to Alessio's lips and pressing their foreheads together. "Eras come and go, civilizations rise and fall, but I will never stop loving you."

"Nunca olvidare, siempre, voy a buscar para usted. Si fuera facil no seria amor, pero yo te amare siempre y para siempre. (I will never forget, I will always search for you. If it were easy it wouldn't be love, but I will love you forever and always.)" Alessio kissed back, blinking slowly as their foreheads were together. He kept their bodies flush, needing the contact. It was a lifetime since he'd last seen Einarr, and it felt like it. He smiled a watery smile, pecking Einarr on the lips over and over. He was pretty sure he'd run out of words at this point. He couldn't figure out anything to really say, making a few false starts in both Spanish and English, but the words died on his lips.

Einarr cupped Alessio's face in his hands, enjoying every moment of the kisses. He was glad he had taken the time to learn a sufficient amount of Spanish when he had lived in Florence. He had no trouble understanding what Alessio was saying and it was bringing him close to tears. Einarr gave a good natured laugh at Alessio's sudden inability to speak, "Come, we should build a fire before it gets too dark out."

Alessio nodded, kissing Einarr again before reluctantly separating himself and going to a good place and scuffing the grass, tearing it up to make a sandy patch. He didn't see any stones around, or anything to really work as a firebreak, so a patch of dirt was going to have to work. He began to build the small tinder part, turning to Einarr for a moment. "Could you get some bigger logs? I don't think we have enough here..." He murmured, distracted by staring at his lover. Well, not in this life. In this life, he was still a virgin. As soon as Alessio had that thought, he blushed the brightest red he ever had and turned quickly back to the tinder, fussing over it more than he really needed to.

Einarr nodded, "Of course elsker". He had noticed Alessio's flush and the way he had tried to busy himself with the tinder a little too enthusiastically. Einarr decided he would comment on it after he collected the fire wood. Luckily he didn't have to go far or look too hard. The forest around their makeshift camp was full of trees with dead branches, most of which had already fallen to the forest floor. With a bundle of wood in his arms he returned to the camp, setting it down next to the tinder. Einarr plopped himself down next to Alessio, bumping shoulders with him, "So love, what had you so flustered a moment ago hm?"

Alessio didn't jump or flinch, but bumped back a little bit. He took the logs and began painstakingly putting them in a cone-like shape around the tinder, making sure to keep everything balanced perfectly, though his hands were nearly shaking. "I'm, ah..." /Jesus Christ, just fucking say it. / "I'm still a virgin in this life. I never really thought about it until now, but I think that I was always waiting for you." He explained, embarrassed. "There were a few times where I came close, but it never felt right." He shook his head. "This... Us... Feels right."

Alessio's words made Einarr's heart ache, but in that painfully good way. He smiled as he leaned over, placing a kiss to the other's temple and cheek, being careful not to jostle Alessio so he wouldn't knock over the wood. Einarr pulled away ever so slightly, a smirk growing on his face as his lips ghosted over Alessio's ear. "I would be honored to be your first...again."

Alessio shivered, taking his fingers off the wood so it wouldn't topple, and bit his lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise. "I'd like that." He admitted, unashamed with Einarr. With Einarr, things like shame didn't matter. It just wasn't consequential to Alessio, because he loved Einarr. Enough that he felt like Einarr was a part of him. Or the other way around. Whichever, Alessio was comfortable around Einarr. He turned and kissed the other briefly on the lips before finishing building the fire. "Light it now or later?" It wasn't quite dark yet, but it was getting to be. Especially under cover of all the trees.

Damn Alessio was cute when he was flustered. "I'd like that too." He returned the kiss. This would never get old for Einarr. In fact, Einarr secretly liked finding Alessio as a virgin. Not only did it make the first time more special, but Einarr liked Alessio's virgin reactions to sex, it was just too hot. At Alessio's question, Einarr looked up at the sky, it was getting dark quickly and that meant it would be getting cold too. "It would be best to light it now; it'll be dark before we know it."

Alessio nodded, trying not to be as clumsy as he usually was when flustered, and pulled out his knife. He struck it against the metal on the toe of his boot, making sparks. It took about four or five tries, but finally the tinder lit. In no time at all, a good-sized fire was crackling merrily before them. Alessio grinned in victory and then quickly backed a bit away so he didn't fuck it up. He smiled delightedly at Einarr, just because.

Einarr smiled back at Alessio, happy to see the other happy. He scooted away from the flame, shucking off his boots, throwing them next to the shelter he had built. Next he stripped off his heavier articles of clothing, leaving him in just his tunic and pants. The fire was burning hot enough to keep the cold away for the night.

Alessio followed suit, though he folded his clothes out of habit before tossing them over, not caring if his folding was undone by the landing. He moved closer to Einarr so their shoulders were touching, relaxing and leaning back, looking up at the stars. Brighter than in Venice, but just as wondrous and beautiful. "Te amo." He murmured, looking back down at Einarr. He would never get tired of saying that.

Einarr leaned against Alessio, intertwining their fingers and bringing the other assassin's hand up to place gentle kisses along his knuckles. "Te amo." The words sounded a bit strange being said with his Norwegian accent but they had the same depth and meaning all the same.

Alessio's heart stuttered in his chest to hear Einarr say that, and he turned to his lover, a surprised smile on his face. Then it softened to content affection. "Shorter 'te', mi amor. Te amo." He purred, touched by the gesture. He nuzzled Einarr's neck and wished not for the first time that he could just fold Einarr up and put him in a pocket to carry with him everywhere and listen to him like this forever. Alessio was sure he would never, ever get tired of listening to Einarr. /Especially/ if the other was trying to speak Spanish. It was simultaneously endearing and amusing.

Einarr laughed a little embarrassedly, "Te amo...Te amo. I may be able to understand the language, but I guess I still need to practice actually speaking it." He laughed, practicing the words a couple more times. Einarr flopped backwards onto his back, looking up at the night sky and then back over at Alessio. The light of the fire flickering in his eyes and making his skin glow a radiant golden color. "Vakker (beautiful)."

Alessio chuckled, taking one of Einarr's hands and kissing the back of it. He played with Einarr's fingers. "It's alright." He assured. "Eh?" He had heard the word before, but he still didn't know what it meant. Alessio was slow on the up-take. He lay down next to Einarr, boldly rolling on top of him. He braced himself on his elbows on either side of Einarr's head, straddling his waist and holding himself up on his knees so he didn't crush Einarr into the ground.

Einarr let his eyes slide close for a moment, enjoying Alessio's touches. He opened them again when he felt Alessio's body hovering over his own. "Vakker," he placed his hands on Alessio's hips, sneaking his fingers under the other's shirt to rub circles in his skin with the pads of his thumbs. Einarr looked at Alessio fondly, "It means beautiful."

Alessio couldn't help but let his hips twitch into the touch. "Oh." He breathed, distracted a bit. He leaned down to touch their foreheads together. "I certainly hope you weren't talking about me." He joked, regaining his cognitive abilities. "I think you're the one with the looks in this relationship." He grinned goofily. So much of an understatement it wasn't even funny. Einarr was the most handsome thing Alessio had ever set eyes on. In all of his lives, he'd never seen anything better.

The corner of Einarr's lips twitched upwards, pleased with the reaction he got from Alessio, however small it may have been. "I'm flattered, but I would have to disagree." He leaned up the short distance to press their lips together, snaking his hands up further along Alessio's sides. "You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on, inside and out."

Alessio returned the kiss, blushing, then ducked his head. "No te das cuenta lo bien que son, sin embargo. (You don't realize how much better you are, though.)" He murmured, kissing Einarr's chin and jaw, going to his ear. Alessio was just entirely winging it, which he felt was probably okay. He felt so warm inside, so whole and utterly /right/. It was like his world had been skewed before, and now it had been aligned.

Einarr let Alessio have the last word, knowing neither of them would get anywhere trying to convince the other. Instead he let out a pleasurable hum at Alessio's ministrations. In return he ran his hands over Alessio's back and chest. He couldn't be happier than in this moment.

Alessio hummed happily. Einarr touches felt so familiar and yet foreign at the same time. He couldn't help a shiver as he leaned into Einarr's hands. It felt really, really good, even through his shirt. He kissed down Einarr's throat, finding a good spot and nipping to make a hickey. He knew it would fade very soon after he made it, but he didn't mind.

Einarr pulled Alessio flush against him, wanting them to be as close as possible. He groaned in response to Alessio's actions on his throat. Einarr moved his hands southward until he was kneading and groping Alessio's ass. He hadn't done this in a long while and it was taking long for Einarr to get riled up.

Alessio let out a surprised yelp, having entirely forgotten what Einarr's touch was like until that moment. It turned to a happy moan after a moment, and then a purr. Alessio went back to his ministrations, pulling the collar of Einarr's shirt down gently until he could get at Einarr's collarbone, which he nibbled and sucked at in what he hoped was just as skillful as he used to be.

Einarr groaned, the lips on his skin sending shivers down his body. He groped Alessio a little more roughly. He pulled the other's hips downwards onto his own as he pushed back upwards, wanting to feel any amount of friction and wanting to hear all the noises he could make spill from Alessio's lips.

Alessio ground against Einarr gladly, needing that friction, needing to feel the other's body against his. He moaned unashamedly, muffled against Einarr's skin. He didn't mind, though. "How, ah, how do you want...?" He asked, feeling like it was a valid question. Never mind that he was blushing like hell and trying not to be too clumsy.

Einarr let out a shaky groan, the friction between their bodies felt amazing. Einarr shook his head sluggishly, "However you want to do it. I am literally up for anything you want to do as long as we do it!" Einarr spoke feverishly the anticipation was so great.

Alessio nodded feverently, kissing Einarr again. "Y-you, ah, in me?" He asked again. He wanted to feel this pain. He wanted it to hurt. Alessio wanted to remind himself that Einarr was not a dream and that he wasn't going crazy by remembering all of these things.

Einarr wasted no time flipping Alessio over and switching their positions, not once breaking the kiss. He trailed his kisses over Alessio's jaw, done his throat and to his collarbone. Once there he licked and sucked at the flesh, eager to leave his mark on the beautiful skin. Einarr snuck his hands under the hem of Alessio's shirt, yanking it over the other's head. He then trailed his kisses lower until he reached Alessio's chest, gently biting one of the pert nipples.

Alessio moaned, opening himself up to every touch and kiss that Einarr bestowed upon him. He'd missed this. Missed this so much his very soul ached. And now he had it back and it was like the second coming of Christ or something. He held on to Einarr however he could, whenever he could. But then his shirt was yanked over his head but not entirely off his arms, trapping them together above him somewhere as he arched into Einarr's mouth. "G-gnn-AH! E-Einarr..." He managed to choke out.

A chill passed through Einarr at the sound of Alessio calling his name like that. Gods how he loved that sound. He switched his ministrations to the other nipple, gently biting and sucking like he'd done with the other. Once satisfied with that he shimmied himself even lower, his face hovering over Alessio's nether regions. Teasingly slow, he lowered his head. Einarr took the strings of Alessio's pants in between his teeth, tugging on them until he managed to get them untied before looking up at Alessio's through lidded, lust filled eyes.

Alessio whined, having not been able to take his eyes off of Einarr at all. And the look Einarr was giving him... It made him want to do several embarrassing things all in quick succession. And since the only person who would ever see would Einarr, why not? "Ei-Einarr, please?" He murmured, lifting his hips and arching his back. His elbows dug into the soft earth below, and he did not give one shit about it.

Einarr licked his lips and groaned, "How could I refuse." That had to be one of the sexiest things he'd seen Alessio do and he could feel his own nether regions reacting to it. Again, teasingly slow, Einarr pulled off Alessio's pants. He traced Alessio's erection through the fabric of his undergarments with his tongue, drawing circles on the other's inner thighs with his thumbs.

Alessio's head tossed involuntarily, and he buried his face into his own upper arm, letting out a muffled shout. He felt almost too-sensitive. They'd done this before, but not. It was the weirdest and best feeling he'd ever experienced. He unconsciously spread his legs for Einarr, shifting to try and get comfortable with Einarr's body where it was and his hard-on where /it/ was, hence the lewd position. Alessio couldn't even close his eyes, watching Einarr the entire time. His heart thudded in his chest, loud enough that he was sure Einarr would hear it. The red-head was so drop-dead gorgeous. It was kind of ridiculous.

Okay no, /that/ had to be one of the sexiest things Einarr had ever seen Alessio do. Hell, everything Alessio did was sexy, no questions asked. Einarr decided he was done teasing; removing the last offending article of clothing that was standing in his way. Slowly Einarr licked up the side of Alessio's member, wanting to see how the other would react to the new sensation.

Alessio had to squeeze his eyes shut at that. His mouth dropped open but no sound came out for a moment. Finally, he let out a long, low moan that was quite a bit breathier than he really intended for it to be. But he couldn't even concentrate right now because was it possible to be able to feel every taste bud on someone's tongue? Probably not. As of that moment, however, Alessio was firmly convinced that this was something even the greatest of scholars could not explain. "Einarr... /Oh/... Nn..." He couldn't seem to keep a hold of a word for very long. But at least he wasn't stuttering.

Einarr smiled, fuck he really loved how Alessio vocalized during sex. He placed open mouthed kisses along Alessio's member. When he came to the head he took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and licked the slit. Einarr slid his hands back up to Alessio's chest, smoothing over every inch of skin he possibly could and rubbing over Alessio's nipples again.

Alessio's arms tugged fruitlessly against his shirt, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. A shout tumbled from his lips, and it became a moan that Alessio did not dare hold back lest his chest explode. Hot, fiery pleasure had shot right up his spine and numbed his brain to all rationality. "Ple-AH- dios mio, por favore, no de detienen!" (Don't stop) He whimpered, his hips rolling helplessly. He didn't have the experience in this body to stop himself.

Einarr moaned against Alessio's member in reply. Einarr didn't bother trying to stop Alessio's hips from moving, he had learned how to control his gag reflex a long time ago so he didn't see the need to stop Alessio from doing what he wanted to do. In fact, Einarr took more of the hard member into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

Alessio found that his hips did not want to stop moving and refused any and all commands to do so and that gasping and moaning at the same time resulted in an interesting choking noise and a somewhat rough throat afterwards. Alessio mewled, wanting everything that Einarr was willing to give him. It felt almost too good. Heat was pooling in his belly, and Alessio started babbling incessantly in Spanish. Sometimes nonsense, sometimes cursing, mostly Einarr's name, holding the Spanish 'r' for much too long.

Einarr sucked, licked, and moaned around Alessio's cock, doing anything he could think of to make the other feel good. When he felt that Alessio was close, Einarr's ministrations came to a sudden stop as he slid the member from his mouth with a wet pop. Einarr leaned over Alessio to kiss him again before breaking away and tapping three fingers to his lips, "Suck."

Alessio whimpered in loss at the sudden stop of Einarr's tongue, panting up towards the night sky. Oh, gods, his lungs weren't even working right. He kissed back to the best of his ability, though his brain wasn't really functioning right at the moment. He took the fingers into his mouth, looking up at Einarr with hazy eyes as he coated his fingers with as much saliva as he could, knowing it was all he was going to get.

Einarr moaned at the sight of Alessio spread out and flushed before him. He took his hand that wasn't occupied and stroked himself through the fabric of his pants as he watched Alessio suck on his fingers. Once he deemed his fingers slick enough he pulled them away from Alessio's mouth and replaced them with his own lips. "Try and relax okay?" Einarr moved his fingers to Alessio's entrance, hovering there to give Alessio one last chance to back out if he so desired to.

Alessio nodded, making himself calm enough to relax. He rolled his hips, looking up at Einarr imploringly, begging him with his eyes to do it. He wanted this, extremely badly. He just couldn't find any words to express this, except for- "Por favore, mi amor?" He managed, proud again that he did not stutter. He probably would be, soon, though.

Einarr nodded, leaning down to kiss Alessio again as he slid the first finger in. He took a moment to let the other get accustomed to the feeling before he started to move it in and out slowly. Einarr moved his lips back down to Alessio's nipples, trying to distract Alessio from any pain the intrusion was causing.

Alessio groaned. The finger burned and stretched, and the pain did not fade as quickly as he remembered. But Einarr's lips did a fine job of giving him something to concentrate on other than the pain. He closed his eyes, still gasping for air, but trying to keep his pelvis relaxed and still. After a few moments, the burning was gone, and it started to feel good, even. "M-mas?" (More) It came out as a question, not that Alessio would ever have demanded something of Einarr.

Einarr heard the question and graciously answered by easing in another finger alongside the first. He moved them in and out at a steady pace, curling and scissoring the digits to stretch Alessio. Soon he added the third finger, pushing them deeper until they hit that special spot in Alessio, Einarr didn't even have to search for it anymore.

Alessio forgot that he was in the woods. He forgot that there was such a thing as stars. He forgot pain even /existed/, all because of that little spot. His back arched comically high, and looked as though his spine might snap should he bend any more. He let out a hoarse shout before slumping back to the ground, his body trembling now. Language entirely escaped him, and he looked up at Einarr dazedly, rolling his hips to try and get him to hit that spot again to send that same blinding pleasure up his spine.

Einarr smiled, pleased with himself, and brushed his fingers against the spot again, complying with Alessio's silent demand. He laid searing kisses to Alessio's inner thighs as he brushed that spot inside him a few more times. Einarr then pulled his fingers out and stood up. He stripped himself of his shirt, then his pants and undergarments before he came back down to hover over Alessio once more. "One last chance, no going back after this."

Alessio made a choked noise, feeling like he couldn't get enough. "Por favor, quiero que tan mal, quiero hacer dano, esto es real y Te amo y quiero que esto-!" (Please, I want you so badly, I want it to hurt, this is real and I love you and I want this) Alessio blabbed, arms straining against his shirt again but not really trying to get free. He rolled his hips invitingly, driven half-insane already. God damn, could this get any more embarrassing?

Einarr hooked Alessio's legs over his shoulders and didn't hesitate to push himself into the tight hole after that. He groaned in pleasure, the heat and the tightness around him member felt absolutely amazing. It took a lot to keep himself from fucking the other senseless right then and there. Instead he started out slowly, letting Alessio adjust to the new intrusion, and gradually picked up the pace.

Alessio whimpered at the pain, but he knew it would get better in a moment, and he waited patiently for that. He groaned- regardless of the pain, Einarr inside of him once more felt almost like coming home. Things were real now. This was happening to him, and he would never regret it. The pain was starting to fade now, and he moved his hips to meet Einarr's thrusts, a moan falling from his lips.

Einarr groaned as Alessio pushed back against his thrusts. He put more force into his thrusts, hitting that spot again, wanting to hear Alessio cry out in pleasure. He wanted to make Alessio scream his name in pure ecstasy. Einarr grunted and moaned as he sped up his thrusts.

And scream Alessio did, unable to hold back his cries. He was a mess beneath Einarr, whimpering and moaning and trying to fuck himself back onto Einarr. He didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life. He stuttered out Einarr's name, his eyes somewhere between open and closed and Alessio simply didn't /care/ so long as Einarr didn't /stop/.

Einarr knew he wasn't going to last much longer, it was so much all at once. "Fuck...Alessio!" He could barely manage to get that out between his groans and moans. Einarr slipped one of his hands in between their torsos, grabbing a hold of Alessio's neglected dick, switching between roughly stroking and pumping it. Einarr wanted to make Alessio come hard.

Alessio couldn't hold on what with all the new-but-not sensations bombarding him. He came harder than he ever had, shouting Einarr's name to the stars as his hips stuttered and the chords in his neck stood out. Ever muscle in his body rippled, and his eyes squeezed shut before flying open. Not that it did him much good- there were these funny little bursts of light clouding his vision. "E-Einarr..." He gasped, looking up at the other adoringly.

Hearing the noises Alessio made as he released and feeling the other clench around his member pushed Einarr over the edge. He came inside Alessio, throwing his head back and shouting at the sky. "Alessio! Oh gods Alessio!" Einarr fell on top of his lover, bracing himself just enough on his forearms so he wouldn't crush Alessio. Einarr rested his forehead against Alessio's, feeling spent but satisfied fully.

Still gasping for breath, Alessio kissed his lover over and over, soft brushes of the lips that lasted only a moment or two before the next was initiating. He kept his eyes open, never wanting to let Einarr out of his sight again. "Te amo. Te amo, te amo." He purred, puncturing the words with kisses. "Te amo mas que cualquier otra cosa." (I love you more than anything)

Einarr eagerly accepted the kisses placed upon his lips and smiled, chuckling a bit. "Jeg elsker deg ogsa. Du er min sol, det eneste som holder meg gaende." (You are my sun, the only thing that keeps me going.) Einarr rolled off of Alessio and to the side, still facing towards the other. He brushed the hair out of Alessio's face and kissed him again.

Alessio finally managed to get his arms untangled and brought them down to his sides, his shoulders aching. He didn't mind, though. He used his under wear to wipe his chest off, deciding that was good enough for now, and rolled so he faced Einarr as well. His eyes closed in bliss with Einarr's touch, and he hummed happily into the kiss. Alessio wrapped his arms around Einarr's waist, not caring that one was now being squished, and dragged them both closer together.

Einarr gladly let himself be pulled closer to Alessio, the closer the better in his eyes. It was in these moments that Einarr really did consider himself to be lucky. Being able to share these moments with the man he loved throughout time was something priceless, something Einarr never wanted to give up. "Today marks the beginnings of the start of another life together." He whispered against Alessio's lips.

Alessio grinned, closing his eyes and just feeling Einarr beside him. "Si." He purred, giving Einarr an Eskimo kiss. "Y nunca he estado tan emocionado." (And I have never been more excited) He breathed. He murmured another 'te amo', sleep creeping into his voice. Despite his assassin's training in this life, he'd never been through a more energy-sapping activity, and he was quickly falling asleep, even against his will. The fire was warm and the night was peaceful and he had Einarr. There was nothing more Alessio wanted. Ever.

Einarr smiled, running his hand through Alessio's hair, watching the other slowly start to drift off into slumber. He kissed Alessio's forehead, quietly humming a random tune. The long journey, the searching, it was done for now. It all led to this point, this fated meeting. Everything had been worth it. Einarr knew that no matter where his life took him, he would always have Alessio there beside him at every moment in time.


End file.
